Your Guardian Angel
by Sakura-luv-Syaoran
Summary: Uh...I dunno. Oh yeah! Sakura's house got caught on fire. Sorry, but story goes a little fast. Excuse my grammer. S+S.


_~*~ The message on the bear is from a TY beanie babies. Its HALO. So that it does not belong to me. Otherwise, the bear belongs to me. Oh! Card Captor Sakura does not belong to me. CLAMPS own it. I do apologized that the fan fiction is going fast. My mind is not on the fan fiction, it is on the MP3s I am playing. LOL. Enjoy. ~*~_

My Guardian Angel

By: CameraGirlTomoyo

Touya Kinomoto ran into his little sister's room because their house is on fire. How the fire starts? He does not know. All he knows is that his little sister, Sakura might in trouble. When he got there, he saw Sakura sitting on her bed, holding the stuff animal and a really weird looking book. But those it does not matter, he helped Sakura carried the book and together, they ran out of the house. "I am scared, Touya." Sakura whispered. "Don't worry. Everything will be all right. I will be right back." Touya said to Sakura, hoping those words will comfort her. "Stay here." After that, Touya dashed to a next-door neighbor to borrow their phone. Sakura released her soft, pink and scared aura. She hoped her aura would get Li Xiao Lang's attention. Li Xiao Lang is the Chinese name of Syaoran Li, the direct descendent of Clow Reed. Pretty soon, Touya ran back to his little sister who is hugging that little stuffed animal that Touya had always that it's a strange little stuff animal. Touya sighed a little because Sakura is fourteen years old and she still has that stuffed animal. Touya had just called her father, and the fire department. Soon, Sakura fell asleep on Touya's shoulder. 

~*~*~*~*~

About two hours later, Touya woke Sakura up so he can talk to the fire fighters. While Sakura is watching Touya talking to the fire fighters, she heard someone calling her name. It's Syaoran. "Sakura! You okay?" Syaoran asked as Sakura ran into his arms, dropping the poor little Cerberus. "Yeah. I am fine." Sakura replied. "Just scared. Where were you?" Syaoran blushed. "I was showering and doing my homework after hours of training." Syaoran replied. Sakura buried her face into Syaoran's chest. Syaoran wrapped his strong arms around Sakura and using his green aura covering Sakura's soft and scared pink aura. "Everything will be alright."

~*~*~*~*~

Pretty soon, it is time for school. Syaoran had taken Sakura to Tomoyo's house so Sakura can borrow some clothes so she can go to school. Syaoran told their sensei what happened so Sakura got excused for "not dressing properly" to school. Their sensei is Terada-sensei (still). "Class, I have sad news. You classmate, Sakura Kinomoto and her brother's house had been burned down last night in a fire. So I want you treat Sakura gently and watch what you say around her. She is very lucky to be alive today and she was still able to join us in school today. I want you try to donate any clothes or money for Sakura and her family to use." Terada-sensei to the class of 7-3. "Yes Terada-sensei" The class replied. "Good. Now turn to page 246 of your Math book. Sakura, you can share your book with Tomoyo. Now class…" Terada-sensei started the class.

~*~*~*~*~

Syaoran and Sakura walked to Syaoran's apartment that Syaoran and Wei shared. Syaoran had brought Sakura a stuffed animal so she can hug it since Syaoran bear had burned in the fire.  Sakura and Syaoran are in Syaoran's room talking but pretty soon, Sakura fell asleep on his bed. Syaoran put the cover on her and smiles. "She is like an angel." Syaoran thought. "No. She IS an angel."

~*~*~*~*~

After having dinner at Syaoran's apartment. Sakura headed for Tomoyo Daidouji's mansion since Touya and Tomoyo's mom had decided that Sakura stays there while Touya went to get another part-time job and go lives with Yukito-Touya's best friend. Sakura and Tomoyo started on their homework, Sakura is copied since Terada-sensei believes Sakura can get another one after the things are in better control. 

~*~*Few days later~*~*~

Everyone in the class of 7-3 had donated many clothes and money to Sakura and Touya. Sakura is really happy that she has terrific friends and classmates she can count on. Everyone claps as Terada-sensei told everyone how much money they had donated in couple of days. Sakura smiles as Terada-sensei had her the money. "Arigato!" Sakura said to everyone in the class. Then everyone cheers for their friend and the captain of their school cheerleader team. Syaoran and Tomoyo faced each other and smiles. They are happy for Sakura, the Clow Mistress of the Sakura cards.

~*~*~*~*~

After school that day, Sakura dropped the money off at Yukito's so the money is safe with Touya. Then Tomoyo treated Syaoran and Sakura with ice creams. Then the three friends went to Tomoyo's house to get started on their homework. Sakura went to her new room and saw two sets of cheerleading uniforms for their school. One set for fall and winter and another set for spring and summer. She also a new baton and pom poms (You know those things that cheerleaders hold while they cheers). "Mom brought them." Tomoyo told Sakura.

~*~*~*~*~

After dinner and Syaoran had left, Sakura went to take her shower. She came out in a light green nightgown. She sat down her bed as she took the stuffed animal that Syaoran had given her couple days ago. "I have not have a chance to study you while everything is still crazy around me." Sakura said to the bear. Sakura looked at the tag, there is a message from Syaoran. "Gei wo di Ying Hua. Wo ai ne! Wo mei tian dou zai xian ne. Ne hao mei. Wo shi ne di xiao lang. Li Xiao Lang (Syaoran Li)" Sakura read. Sakura giggles because Syaoran had told her the first time they confess their love. Then she read the quote that the tag has. "WHE YOU SLEEP, I'M ALWAYS HERE. DON'T BE AFRAID, I AM NEAR WATCHING OVER YOU WITH LOTS OF LOVE. YOUR GUARDIAN ANGEL." And Syaoran added his name at the end. Sakura smiles as she put the bear next to her and went to sleep. Syaoran is outside, watching her. When she fell asleep, Syaoran went in quietly and kissed her on the forehead. "Aishteru." Syaoran whispered and left.

_~*~*~ Finally! Finished! That took me two hours! Let me give you the translations!_

_Sense=teacher_ _Xiao Lang=Syaoran's Chinese name_ _"Gei wo di Ying Hua. Wo ai ne! Wo mei tian dou zai xian ne. Ne hao mei. Wo shi ne di xiao lang. Li Xiao Lang (Syaoran Li)"= "To my Sakura/Ying Hua. I think about you everyday. You are so pretty. I am your little wolf. Li Xiao Lang aka Syaoran Li._ _And Ying Hua would be Cherry Blossoms or Sakura._

I hope you enjoyed reading this. C u next time! ~*~*~ 


End file.
